El despechado definitivo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Daniel y Lorraine se han divorciado recientemente, y eso ha hecho que Daniel sufriera de depresión, siendo Aya y Maya las únicas personas que consiguen animarlo, e incluso se ofrecen a ayudarlo para recuperar a Lorraine, ignorando el peligro que deberá sortear Daniel para conseguirlo. Oneshot.


Hola. No me van a creer esto, pero ya les tengo este segundo OS de Parasite Eve. Una idea que me surgió de golpe, como caído del cielo, y aquí se los presento. Que les sea de provecho esta lectura.

 **El despechado definitivo**

Las cosas no andaban bien en la NYPD, y es que Daniel se encontraba en un cuadro depresivo que nunca antes le habían visto sus compañeros.

¿La causa de su actual situación? Recientemente se había separado de su ahora ex-esposa, Lorraine, madre de su único hijo, llamado Ben. Ambos habían estado casados durante casi 15 años, y ahora Daniel tenía muy pocas perspectivas sobre cómo seguir adelante. Hasta el momento, solamente sus dos compañeras más cercanas, Aya y Maya, habían logrado entablar alguna conversación con él sin tener que recibir gruñidos ni respuestas malsonantes, por lo que los demás (Baker, Nix, Warner y compañía) sólo pudieron confiar en que ellas pudieran hacer lo necesario para que Daniel se recupere anímicamente.

Justo ahora se encontraba Daniel recostado en su auto, mirando las banderas que ondeaban sobre la entrada de la NYPD, cuando aparecen precisamente Aya y Maya, esta última con una taza humeante de café para levantarle el ánimo a su compañero.

─ Ten, Daniel. Me imagino que lo necesitas.

─ Muchas gracias, Maya. Ustedes dos son unas maravillosas amigas ─ dice Daniel con la voz algo quebrada ─. Fallé miserablemente. No he sido capaz de darle a Lorraine lo que se merece, y por eso me ha abandonado. Al final terminé por no ser digno de su amor, puesto que nunca le dediqué el tiempo necesario a ella y Ben.

─ No debes ser tan duro contigo mismo, Daniel ─ corta Aya apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo ─. Tienes que levantarte de esta y seguir adelante. Ya verás que todavía hay muchas cosas buenas que esperan por ti...

─ ¿Y de qué me sirve todo eso si no puedo compartirlo con Lorraine y Ben? Ellos son la razón de mi vida ─ Daniel suspira largamente y da un pequeño sorbo a su café ─. Ellos son mi familia, lo único que tengo. Todo el trabajo de mi vida se resume en ellos ─ Aya y Maya se miran mutuamente, sabiendo que Daniel iba a empezar con otra de sus historias ─. Aún me acuerdo del día que conocí a Lorraine. Éramos apenas unos pequeñines, pero ya desde entonces ella era la razón de que yo soñase, y siempre he procurado cuidarla con todo mi ser. Ella era la única persona en todo el barrio que me saludaba con una sonrisa y se reía de mis chistes malos, y también se tomaba el atrevimiento de sacrificar la mitad de su almuerzo para compartirlo conmigo, pues yo tenía padres sólo en el sentido teórico del término. La he amado siempre, y este dolor que tengo en el pecho no se me va a quitar simplemente buscando un hobby tonto. Deseo recuperar su confianza para que volvamos a estar juntos. Este es el peor momento para mí desde aquella vez en que el ñoño de Klamp me culpó a mí de agredir a dos chiquillos de primer año para así sacudirse la responsabilidad ante los profesores.

─ Pues en ese caso deberías intentar ver otra vez a Lorraine ─ dice Maya comprensiva ─. Podrías intentar empezar de cero con ella, como si recién se conocieran. Eso a lo mejor la ayudará a recordar lo que vio en ti para casarse contigo en primer lugar.

─ El problema es que no tengo ni idea de dónde estará Lorraine toda la semana. Es una mujer bastante inquieta y que le gusta ir a muchos lugares, y es por eso que le decepcionaba que yo estuviera tanto tiempo metido en esta comisaría. Jamás tenía tiempo para acompañarla a los festivales o a los actos de caridad a los que tanto le gusta ir.

─ Pues no te preocupes por ese detalle, Daniel. Tan solo mira esto ─ Aya saca de su bolsillo un papel en el que aparece un anuncio sobre un acto benéfico ─. Puedes aprovechar que finalmente vas a estar de vacaciones, y entonces puedes participar en esta actividad para darle una buena impresión a Lorraine ¿No te parece una buena idea?

Daniel estaba enmudecido mientras veía el papel que tenía enfrente. No cabía duda que las gemelas eran las mejores amigas que él pudiera tener alguna vez en la NYPD. A Lorraine siempre le había interesado asistir a actos benéficos, como bien había dicho segundos atrás. Así ha sido ella desde que tenía uso de razón, y esa podría ser la oportunidad perfecta. El acto tendría lugar en el Central Park dentro de tres días, y al parecer era posible inscribirse para ser partícipe activo en el acto, y ese podría ser el golpe que necesitaba Daniel para recuperar el amor de su vida.

─ Muy bien. Vamos a Central Park. Si esto es lo que necesito para recuperar a Lorraine, pues que así sea.

Aya y Maya sonríen contentas por ver que Daniel nuevamente tenía una razón por la cual vivir. Daniel no pierde tiempo en ese caso y entra a su auto para dirigirse al Central Park, y las gemelas se sientan atrás para no tener que pelearse por el puesto de copiloto (a ambas les fascina estar en ese puesto).

* * *

 **Central Park**

Desde la misma entrada se podía ver a un montón de gente actuando como voluntaria para el montaje de todos los escenarios que se iban a utilizar para el acto benéfico, y tanto Daniel como las gemelas estaban sorprendidas por el enorme nivel de apoyo que aquello había conseguido tan pronto.

─ ¡Santo cielo! ¿Acaso piensan salvar al mundo entero con este único acto? ─ Maya miraba boquiabierta lo genial que se veía el lugar.

─ Ni idea, pero sí sé que aprovecharé esto para salvar mi relación con Lorraine ─ Daniel se acerca a un sujeto que se había detenido a descansar y tomar un poco de agua ─. Disculpa, ¿me puedes decir dónde me puedo anunciar para participar en el acto?

─ Tienes que hablar con el sujeto que tiene una corbata gris. Ese de allí que está hablando por teléfono ─ Daniel, Aya y Maya consiguen divisar a lo lejos al hombre al que se refería el voluntario.

─ Muchas gracias ─ dice Aya antes de que los tres fueran a buscar al encargado.

En efecto, se notaba que el hombre de la corbata gris era quien coordinaba el papel que desempeñaba cada una de las personas que se encontraba laborando allí. Era sin duda la persona con la que Daniel tendría que hablar, así que Aya y Maya se detienen poco antes de darle alcance, todo con el fin de que Daniel lograse por sí mismo su cometido.

─ ¿Es usted el encargado de admitir voluntarios? ─ Daniel va directo al grano.

─ En efecto, ese soy yo. Si viene a participar en el levantamiento de las tarimas, mucho me temo que hemos llenado nuestras plazas.

─ Entonces me podría ofrecer para alguna otra actividad. Quisiera hacer cualquier cosa que les haga falta ─ insiste Daniel sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Había que reconocer la insistencia de Daniel y su intención de "rebajarse" si así fuese necesario. Él no se dejaba amilanar por una simple noticia. Si no se podía por un lado, pues lo intentaría por otro sin pensarlo mucho. El encargado de la admisión mira a los ojos a Daniel por un par de segundos, pudiendo ver que iba enserio con lo que dice, así que asiente quedamente, aliviando a Daniel.

─ Muy bien. Sólo queda una tarea libre que podría usted hacer. Eso va a ser el mismo día del acto, por lo que usted no necesita hacer nada ahora mismo, salvo entrenarse para cuando empiece la acción.

─ ¿Entrenar? ¿A qué se refiere? ─ de pronto Daniel se sentía algo confundido.

─ Entre las actividades que vamos a llevar a cabo, hemos decidido incluir un encuentro de boxeo, aunque la pelea no será profesional. Justo nos estaba faltando una persona para que se inscribiera para pelear, pues ya la otra plaza la teníamos cubierta desde el día de ayer.

─ Ya veo. No hay ningún problema ─ dice Daniel bastante convencido de sí mismo ─. Aquí me tiene para que esa pelea se dé. Estaré puntual allí.

─ Perfecto. Pues entonces le digo que el acto empieza a las diez de la mañana, pero la pelea no se llevará a cabo sino como hasta las tres, así que habrá algo de tiempo para que llegue y preparemos todo lo que haga falta para el último momento.

─ Bueno. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

Daniel da entonces media vuelta y se reúne nuevamente con Aya y Maya, que en ese momento estaban mirando los quioscos que se estaban montando para la venta de recuerdos turísticos procedentes de diversas zonas del mundo. La variedad de objetos, formas, colores y simbolismos resultaban bastante interesantes, y a las dos rubias les encantaba lo que veían. No había manera de que Lorraine se perdiese un acto tan grande y pintoresco como ese.

─ ¿Ya lo has logrado? ─ dice Aya en cuanto ve llegar a Daniel.

─ Así es. Tengo que estar aquí para el día en que se empiece a celebrar todo esto ─ Daniel señala todo el lugar con la mirada ─. Resulta que debo participar en la pelea de boxeo que van a llevar a cabo a las tres.

─ Oh, ¿vas a hacer el papel de réferi? ─ se interesa Maya.

─ No. Voy a ser contrincante.

Aya y Maya se quedan perplejas, creyendo por un momento que habían oído mal a Daniel. No es que creyeran que Daniel fuera débil, si más bien casi llegó a destruir su propio escritorio cuando la golpeó accidentalmente en una ocasión. El problema que las gemelas veían era que Daniel nunca antes había peleado en un combate de boxeo, y por ello dudaban que él estuviera correctamente consciente sobre cómo tenía que hacerlo. Pero la determinación en el rostro de Daniel daba a entender a Aya y Maya que él no iba a cambiar de opinión, no importa lo que ellas o cualquiera diga. Como no había posibilidad de razonamiento, Aya y Maya asienten en apoyo a Daniel, como las buenas amigas que eran.

─ En ese caso queremos ayudarte a entrenarte para que boxees como si vinieses de la élite ─ empieza Aya.

─ Ya vas a ver que en tres días vas a dar unos golpes que abrirán boquetes a las paredes ─ secunda Maya.

Daniel no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír agradecido. De no ser por Aya y Maya, Daniel no dudaba que hace rato se hubiese desmoronado.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¿Es aquí donde voy a entrenar?

─ Así es, amigo. Y nosotros te ayudaremos en esto.

Daniel voltea para que ante él apareciesen Nix, Warner y Baker, los cuales iban vestidos de forma casual, cosa que impresiona mucho a Daniel. El lugar en que todos se encontraban era un gimnasio bastante desvencijado y con materiales de entrenamiento algo corroídos, además que el lugar en general se veía algo pequeño. Aya y Maya fueron las que tuvieron la idea de llevar hasta ese punto a Daniel, puesto que ambas conocían bien el lugar, y es que pocas semanas atrás habían estado por la zona en busca de unos traficantes de drogas que ahora no vienen a cuento. Al enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, Baker, Warren y Nix se ofrecieron a ayudar a Aya y Maya para que Daniel recuperase a Lorraine. Una vez más se podía ver que Daniel no estaba solo y desamparado en su desgracia.

─ Baker. Creí que estarías haciendo inspección en los puestos de trabajo ─ dice Daniel atónito.

─ Ya lo hice esta mañana, y además adelanté un montón de trabajo para ver lo que ibas a hacer ─ responde Baker sonriendo de forma amistosa ─. Además, cuando Aya y Maya me dijeron que ibas a boxear en aquel acto benéfico, pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo, y por eso es que vine a este lugar.

─ Yo te puedo ayudar con los golpes ─ se ofrece Warner ─. Mi suegro fue sparring cuando joven, así que me enseñó algunos trucos que podríamos aplicar aquí ─ en el acto Warner busca unos guantes de sparring mientras Daniel tiene que buscar los guantes para boxear ─. La clave está en saber llevar el ritmo y respirar de forma adecuada, puesto que en el boxeo se realiza mucho esfuerzo físico, además que el cuerpo se resiente mucho a medida que te encajen los golpes.

─ Eso lo sé ─ dice Daniel aparentando indignación ─. El que no haya peleado en un combate de boxeo no significa que ignoro todo lo que tiene que ver con ello.

Aya se encarga entonces del agua mientras que Maya y Nix dan las porras y le dan las indicaciones a Daniel para que mejore sus golpes. En cuanto a Baker, en un principio se queda viendo el entrenamiento, pero luego se dedica a darle unos cuantos consejos bastante valiosos a Daniel, tomando en cuenta cada detalle que hubiese notado en su forma de pelear.

El boxeo resultaba ser una actividad sumamente exigente, y en cuestión de minutos, ya Daniel sentía que sus brazos rogaban a gritos por un descanso. Pero prefería hacer caso omiso a esos ruegos. Primero era Lorraine, y cada vez que pensaba en ella, era como si sus fuerzas volviesen, o que al menos surgiesen de algún sitio que Daniel no sabría determinar. Iban a ser dos días realmente arduos, pero Daniel seguiría de pie sin importar nada.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

El evento benéfico había resultado mucho más concurrido de lo que las hermanas Brea hubiesen imaginado. Parecía que la mitad de Nueva York se hubiese volcado a ver lo que allí transcurría. No había espacio disponible para presenciar los espectáculos de marionetas, ni tampoco para la venta de dulces o para las oratorias sobre la historia de Nueva York en sus inicios. Había que destacar que el evento era un auténtico exitazo de asistencia. También Nix, Warner y Baker habían venido, todo para ver a Daniel en acción.

─ Menos mal que me traje algo de agua de mi casa, pues es prácticamente imposible acercarse a la cantina a comprar jugo ─ dice Baker mientras se bebía el contenido de su botella.

─ ¿Dijeron que la pelea es a las tres? Pues en diez minutos ya empieza la función ─ dice Nix viendo su reloj.

Aya intentaba comprar algunos dulces para así tener algo que comer cuando empezase la pelea, pero termina resignándose a que aquello no iba a ser posible, puesto que el tumulto frente al local no daba paso alguno. Justo cuando abandona aquel intento y se dispone a ir con los demás al lugar donde se daría la pelea, termina chocando accidentalmente con Lorraine, cosa que a ambas sorprende.

─ ¡Maya! No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

─ Yo no pensaba que te encontraría precisamente aquí, y por cierto soy Aya.

─ Lo siento, amiga. Siempre me equivoco a la hora de identificarlas ─ se excusa Lorraine bastante apenada.

─ No te preocupes. Siempre pasa ─ responde Aya tranquilamente ─. Incluso ahora mi madre se equivoca a veces a la hora de saber cuál es cuál ¿Y dónde está Ben? Es raro no verlo contigo.

─ Está viendo la función de títeres. Le encanta muchísimo este tipo de teatro, si hasta me rogó casi diez minutos sin parar para que pagase su asiento.

─ Ya veo.

Aya y Lorraine ríen durante un par de minutos mientras charlaban, saldando el par de semanas que llevaban sin verse. Era bastante agradable para ambas mantener el contacto con la otra, cuando escuchan que en unos altavoces anunciaban el inicio de la pelea. Aya estaba por invitar a Lorraine para que presenciase la pelea, cuando aparece una persona bastante conocida por Aya, y eso es precisamente lo que le hace sorprenderse al momento en que se acerca a Lorraine.

─ ¿Usted...? Lorraine, ¿ahora ustedes están saliendo?

─ Desde anteayer apenas. Habíamos quedado en que veríamos si congeniábamos, aunque admito que sigo sin creerme que haya dejado a Daniel ─ en la voz de Lorraine se notaba algo de tristeza que hasta ese momento no había notado Aya.

─ No te preocupes, cariño. Ya verás que esta ruptura la superas ─ dice el nuevo novio de Lorraine.

Aya no dice nada más y guía a la pareja hacia el lugar de la pelea. A ella se le hacía bastante curioso y peligroso saber la reacción que pondría Daniel en cuanto supiese la nueva relación de Lorraine.

* * *

 **En el ring**

La gente gritaba enloquecida ante el espectáculo que se esperaba en aquel momento. Baker, Nix, Warner y Maya estaba ayudando a Daniel para que relajase los músculos mientras este subía a la arena. Todo parecía que iría normal, como si se tratara de una pelea cualquiera, con el detalle de que el oponente de Daniel no aparecía por ningún lado.

─ ¿Qué se habrá hecho el otro? ─ dice Nix mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

─ Supongo que se retiró o algo. Nunca se puede esperar un buen espectáculo hoy en día, ni siquiera de los profesionales ─ se queja Baker.

Mientras el grupo se pone a divagar sobre lo que habría pasado con el rival de Daniel, en la arena se sube una mujer que se notaba de facciones bastante refinadas y bien conservada, puesto que se podía adivinar que era de mediana edad. Maya y los demás se quedaron viendo un rato a aquella mujer, haciéndose a la idea de que ella sería la rival de Daniel. Diciéndose con fervor que eso no podía ser, Maya se acerca a la mujer para así hablar con ella.

─ Disculpe, ¿usted está aquí por la pelea?

─ Claro. Es que mi hijo se inscribió para pelear, y me imagino que aquel señor de color también peleará ─ dice señalando a Daniel, y Maya asiente en respuesta ─. Por cierto, mi nombre es Melissa Pearce. Es un placer.

─ Maya Brea. El placer es mío.

─ Eres una chica encantadora. Menos mal que ya viene mi pequeño Adam para pelear, que ya vas a ver que es un sol.

─ ¿Adam? ¿Así se llama su hijo?

En ese momento las cuerdas del ring son movidas para permitir la entrada del contrincante de Daniel. Maya, Nix, Baker, Warner, y hasta el propio Daniel se quedan de piedra al ver que Adam, el rival de Daniel, era una mole humana de más de dos metros de altura y con unos músculos tan desarrollados que parecía que iban a reventar en cualquier momento. Maya sentía que los ojos se le saldrían en cualquier momento.

─ _"¿Su pequeño? ¿Acaso hay algo que este coloso tenga pequeño?"_

─ Mami, estoy listo para pelear ─ la voz daba más la impresión de ser de un niño grande que de un Goliat norteamericano.

─ Pues muy buena suerte, tesoro. Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre dar golpes bajos ─ Adam asiente, y Maya casi deja ir una risotada, pensando que iba a ser imposible que aquel monstruo dé un golpe bajo.

─ ¿Cómo le hace para que su... niño sea tan alto? Ni siquiera pensaba posible que un humano crezca de ese modo ─ suelta Maya.

─ Es la alimentación, amiga, la eterna clave para el óptimo desarrollo de todo niño ─ responde Melissa con una sonrisa ─. Es que desde muy pequeño estuve alimentando a mi Adam con Choco Krispis para el desayuno, almuerzo, cena, merienda y hasta para el postre, que al estar enriquecido con hierro y vitaminas, mi niño ha podido crecer grandototototote y fuertototototote. Ha sido tan efectiva esa alimentación que en la escuela sus amiguitos siempre lo llamaban "el ser definitivo". Vaya locura, ¿no?

Maya sólo pudo asentir distraídamente mientras veía al coloso frente a ella. De pronto no parecía que fuera una buena idea alentar a Daniel a que participara en aquel evento, puesto que se notaba que el "pequeño" Adam podría agarrar a Daniel con una sola mano y exprimirlo como una esponja. Y no solo ella, sus demás amigos también estaban dudosos de que fuera una buena idea continuar esa locura.

─ Compañero, creo que mejor deberíamos irnos. Huyamos mientras todavía respiras ─ dice Nix.

─ ¿Perdiste el juicio? Yo de aquí no me voy ─ es la rotunda respuesta de Daniel ─. No me importa dar la vida si es por recuperar a Lorraine. Voy a pelear, voy a ganar, y ella lo sabrá y se dará cuenta de que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ella. Ahora bájense del ring, que esto es entre él y yo.

No había manera de razonar con Daniel. Ya él había tomado su decisión. Era su última palabra, así que los demás tuvieron que retroceder y allanar el camino para que iniciase la pelea. Melissa también se baja del ring, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y desearle suerte. A Maya le daba la impresión de que el propio Daniel también necesitaba de ello.

Ambos combatientes se ven cara a cara, aunque Daniel alzaba tanto el rostro que parecía que miraba el cielo, y Adam parecía que más bien miraba el suelo, y a los pocos segundos suena la campanada que da inicio a la pelea. Tal y como Maya y compañía se temían, Adam obtiene una inmediata y muy obvia ventaja en la pelea al encajar unos golpes bastante fuertes al pobre Daniel, el cual no encuentra la manera de responder a esos puños que parecían bolas de demolición.

─ ¡Esquiva eso, Daniel! ¡No te dejes! ─ grita Warner, pero parecía que ese esfuerzo era en vano.

─ El ser definitivo. Ahora veo porqué le llamaban así ─ suspira Maya.

Daniel estaba siendo claramente dominado por Adam, y la pelea rápidamente parecía que iba a terminar, y más cuando Adam le da un izquierdazo a Daniel que lo deja tendido en la lona.

─ ¡DANIEEEEEL! ─ grita Baker.

─ ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ─ empieza a contar el réferi, pero Daniel rápidamente se pone de pie.

Adam espera pacientemente a que Daniel se pusiera de pie y el réferi diera la señal para reanudar aquella brutal paliza. Daniel no tenía defensa alguna contra esos golpes tan poderosos. Melissa grita entusiasmada para darle porras a su pequeño, y Adam sonreía confiado en que la victoria era suya. Justo cuando se acercaba el final del primer asalto, Aya aparece ante sus compañeros, y sus ojos se abren como platos al ver al oponente de Daniel.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es esa montaña humana que le está dando una paliza a Daniel?

─ Es Adam Pearce, alias "el ser definitivo", y es el oponente de Daniel ─ responde Maya sin apartar la vista de aquella masacre.

─ ¿Es legal que esa cosa participe en una pelea? ─ Aya señala a Adam.

─ Pues parece que sí ─ responde Nix.

─ ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Aya? Te has perdido la mitad del primer asalto ─ regaña Baker.

─ Es que me había encontrado con Lorraine, y hasta la invité para que presenciara la pelea de Daniel, pero parece que ella ya empezó a rehacer su vida con alguien más ─ el grupo mira entre extrañado y aterrado a Aya ─. Miren allá. Ahí está Lorraine con su nuevo novio.

─ Daniel no se lo va a tomar nada bien en cuanto lo vea ─ opina Maya.

─ Tengo el presentimiento de que este va a ser el peor día en la vida de Daniel ─ dice Warner.

Adam noquea nuevamente a Daniel y lo deja tirado al borde del ring. El réferi empieza entonces a contar, pero parecía que Daniel no iba a poder levantarse. La derrota parecía estar cantada, y en ese momento el desesperanzado Daniel alza la vista para encontrar nada menos que a Lorraine. Al final resultó que sí vino. Al menos sería capaz de verla otra vez, pero esa diminuta ilusión se perturba al ver al hombre que acompañaba a Lorraine.

Era nada menos que Klamp, aquel ñoño infeliz que le hizo cargar con una culpa que no le correspondía cuando estaba en la escuela. Era ese presumido intelectual que se la pasaba despreciando a los demás por no ser tan destacados en química como él. De pronto a Daniel se le olvidó completamente el dolor y el mareo. Sólo podía sentir su propia sangre hirviendo al saber que _su_ Lorraine estaba ahora en los brazos del desgraciado de Klamp. Se levanta justo cuando el réferi estaba por terminar la cuenta, y acto seguido mira a Adam, el cual estaba confundido al ver que no lo había derrotado todavía.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Acaso quiere morir? ─ dice Warner.

La pelea se reanuda, pero esta vez Daniel sorprende a todo el mundo al bloquear un golpe de Adam y responde con un derechazo al estómago. A Melissa casi le llega la mandíbula al suelo al ver cómo Daniel remonta la pelea y empieza a darle golpes a su pequeñín. Las hermanas Brea y los demás estaban boquiabiertos al ver cómo Daniel conseguía reducir a Adam a golpes, e incluso consiguió noquearlo después de golpearlo repetidas veces al estilo del _Chavo del 8_ , justo cuando estaba por finalizar el asalto.

─ ¡No, mi bebé! ─ grita Melissa.

El réferi empieza entonces a contar, pero Adam no muestra reacción alguna, y justo cuando la cuenta llega a diez, el réferi levanta la mano de Daniel, declarándolo vencedor del encuentro.

─ Es... es un milagro ─ dice Aya.

Los asistentes a la pelea se deshacen en aplausos y pitidos para Daniel, el cual claramente había conseguido lo imposible, y Melissa se sube al ring para tratar de reanimar a su pequeño gigante. Al bajarse del ring, Daniel es recibido por sus amigos, pero su vista se centraba únicamente en Lorraine, la cual se acercaba ligera a él.

─ ¡Eso ha sido demasiado imprudente, Daniel! ─ empieza a regañar Baker ─ Esa cosa podría haberte matado. Es un milagro el solo hecho de que todavía estés vivo.

─ Lo siento, Baker. Pero es que no podía echarme atrás. No por Lorraine.

En ese momento Lorraine alcanza a Daniel, y Klamp estaba detrás de ella, aparentemente tratando de convencerla de que no se acerque, pero Lorraine no le estaba haciendo caso. Antes de que Daniel fuera capaz de decir nada, Lorraine lo abraza con fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos.

─ Lo siento, Daniel. Me dejé llevar por la rabia y actué sin pensar ─ dice Lorraine casi en un susurro ─. Pensé que podría seguir adelante sin ti, pero aún ahora sigues estando presente en mi mente, y verte pelear me ha recordado lo mucho que te hemos importado Ben y yo, a pesar de siempre estar ocupado. No debí separarme de ti.

─ No lo sientas. Aquello fue culpa mía ─ Daniel responde al abrazo de Lorraine, y sus compañeros retroceden un poco para no incomodarlo ─. Me dejé absorber por el trabajo, y por ello no les dediqué el tiempo que necesitan y merecen. Los amo a ustedes dos.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿No estábamos saliendo tú y yo? ─ dice Klamp indignado.

─ Mejor déjalos, o Daniel te golpeará igual que a little Adam ─ advierte Maya.

─ Estaba muy molesta y me sentía sola e incomprendida, pero al verte así me doy cuenta que fue un error divorciarme de ti. Ben también te ha extrañado mucho, y todos estos días no paraba de llorar y preguntar por ti. Te extrañamos mucho, Daniel.

─ Yo también los extrañé, y prometo que no vuelvo a hacer horas extra si no es absolutamente necesario ─ Baker iba a protestar la promesa de Daniel, pero Warner lo apacigua con un gesto.

─ ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo quedo yo en todo esto? ¡Y ya dejen de ignorame! ─ grita Klamp bastante rojo.

─ De sujeta velas quedas tú ─ responde Aya con burla.

─ Resígnate. Esa mujer es demasiado para ti ─ aconseja Nix.

Klamp aprieta los dientes furioso y se va de allí, sabiendo que esa nueva relación con Lorraine había terminado tan rápido como empezó. En cuanto a Melissa, esta consigue que Adam recobrase el conocimiento, y en seguida este se pone a llorar como un niño.

─ Mami, no pude ganar.

─ Ya, tesoro. Tendrás otra oportunidad. Ya verás que la próxima vez sí ganas ─ dice Melissa mientras abraza a su hijo de forma bastante cariñosa.

Siendo el vencedor en la contienda, y ya habiendo recuperado a su mujer e hijo, Daniel sentía que había conquistado el mundo por lo feliz que se sentía. Aya, Maya, Nix, Warner y Baker veían que estaban de más en ese momento, así que dejan solos a Daniel y Lorraine en su reconciliación, y sólo les preocupaba buscar a Ben para que no se perdiera luego de la función de títeres, tal y como había señalado Aya.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ya está. He finiquitado mi segundo OS de Parasite Eve ¿Se esperaban una historia en español con semejante argumento? Supongo que varios no, y por eso es que preparé esta sorpresa. Ahora aprovecho para anunciarles que tengo una encuesta en la que tengo varias propuestas para fanfics largos, y la opción ganadora será la primera que publicaré para agosto ¿Les interesa participar?

Hasta otra


End file.
